Captain America Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * Items: * * Super-Soldier Formula | StoryTitle2 = Case No. 2 | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler2_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = Tickets are being sold for the performance of the psychics, & , for only ten cents each. On stage, Sando looks into the eyes of a dwarfed Omar. Sando asks Omar what he thinks is to come and his prediction of a terrible accident at Fort Bix is projected onto a crystal ball. At that very instant Fort Bix is shaken by a terrific blast. Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky are reading about the psychics in the newspaper. Bucky thinks they are phony and the two decide to visit the theater. Yet again, the weird performance is repeated while Steve and Bucky are in the audience. This time, Omar sees Hilltown bridge collapsing. Steve and Bucky rush to prevent the disaster but they are too late. The duo returns to the theater to found out how Sando & Omar knew about the disaster. Suddenly, a woman’s shrill cry for help causes Captain America to whirl about. He follows the scream to Sando’s dressing room. A couple of gun men are holding Betsy Ross captured. Sando reveals that he is Von Krantz and has plan a chain of disasters that will destroy the morale of the United States. Betsy Ross reveals that Omar is just a poor idiotic tool. As the battle begins, Von Krantz tries to bomb the place. However, Bucky throws out the bomb thru a window. The duo wins and Betsy Ross wants to thank them, but Captain America only says goodnight and leaves. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle3 = The Chess Board of Death | Writer3_1 = Joe Simon | Writer3_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler3_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = In a secluded section of town, Rathcone approaches a chessboard with chess pieces that resemble real people. He announces to his agents that Admiral Perkins is giving a lecture tonight and tonight is the night that Admiral must die. Meanwhile, Steve convinces a reluctant Bucky to attend the lecture. As the curtains part at the lecture, the audience is witness to the Admiral’s dead body. A stunned Steve and Bucky change into their costumes to chase down the killer. When Bucky prowls through the darkened alleys, he is watched by a lurking killer, Number 5. As Number 5 and Bucky begin to fight, Captain America jumps in and saves Bucky. The agent refuses to talk but Captain America convinces him too. At that moment, a bullet hits the Nazi agent. Number 5 slumps in death as Captain America wards off a deadly hail of bullets. Cap notices three men, but they can’t catch up to them. The duo decides to go back to Camp Lehigh. Rathcone continues his chess game and plans for General Ellsworth death. That same evening, Mike Duffy tells Steve and Bucky that they are on special duty at the General’s hut. However, the duo finds him dead inside the hut. The next day newspapers announce to the America public another brutal killing in the ranks of the nation’s military command. Rathcone moves onto to his next victims, Captain America and Bucky, by sending out Strangler and Herr Kameleon after them. Later back at the camp, Strangler visits Bucky and fools him into thinking he could solve the killing. That night, Bucky quietly approaches a shabby building. He walks into a trap and sees Ratchone and the chessboard. Bucky tries to run but Rathcone trips him. He waits to kill Bucky because he wants to kill Cap and Bucky at the same time. Finding a note from Bucky, Captain America finds Rathcone’s hideout. A battle begins and Rathcone pulls a gun on him. The duo beats Rathcone and his gang. Captain America calls the F.B.I to report where the criminals are at. Major Fields tells Steve later that he wishes he knew who Captain America was. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle4 = The Riddle of the Red Skull | Writer4_1 = Ed Herron | Penciler4_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler4_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = A worried Steve and Bucky dropped off Major Croy at his home, who has just received a card from the Red Skull (George Maxon). Major Croy believes there is no such person and quickly goes into his home. While reading, the Major gets a surprise visit from the Red Skull. With his wide hypnotic eyes, the Red Skull gazes deep into the Major’s eyes and tells him to “look into you see death.” Captain America hears the news and decides he wants to handle this case without Bucky. However, it’s Bucky who accidentally discovers the Red Skull’s headquarters. While standing out on the rooftops, one of the Red Skull’s henchmen, , finds Bucky. Slug brings him to the Red Skull not knowing that it’s Captain America’s partner. Cap finds the headquarters himself and a fight breaks out. In the midst of the fray the Red Skull departs through a secret exit. The duo decides to return to Camp Lehigh. The next day, Mister Maxon of the Maxon Aircraft Corporation comes in person to watch his new plane take an army test. The plane catches on fire while in the air and crashes, killing the men inside. Mister Maxon is sadden by the plane’s crash, but Steve is only concern about the men in the plane. Later, General Charles Manor goes home and gets a package from the Red Skull. As the General opens the package, the Red Skull appears in the room and kills him. Mildred Manor hears the struggle and with a gun in her hand rushes into the room. As the Red Skull smacks her down, he hears footsteps and like an angry tornado Captain America bursts into the room. Cap knocks the Red Skull’s mask off and it shatters. It’s reveal that it’s George Maxon and he has been using hypodermic needles to kill his victim. Another fight breaks out and Maxon rolls over this own hypodermic needle. Bucky asks why Captain America didn’t stop Maxon from rolling over. Cap says he is not talking about it and he calls the F.B.I to tell them that Maxon committed suicide. The F.B.I finds a note that Maxon was working for Hitler. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle5 = Murder, LTD | Writer5_1 = Joe Simon | Writer5_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler5_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = Jack Kirby | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = In mortal guise as Mike Cury, Hurricane (Mike Cury) visits Coast City, the scene of a series of brutal killings. Hurricane seeks transportation and hops into a taxi. While the unsuspecting taxi driver keeps his eyes on the road ahead, Hurricane removes two silver wings from their concealment and attaches them to both sides of the taxi. Suddenly the cab surges wildly ahead and is transformed into a veritable comet. The bewildered taxi cab driver quickly drops him off. A shadowy figure bearing a gun appears behind Hurricane. Hurricane tells the henchman that he wants to see Piggy Perroni. At that moment, Piggy shows up and puts a gun on the hero. Hurricane tells him that his name is Mike Cury and is looking for work. Piggy decides to let Hurricane work with Dum-Dum and together they are to knock off Tim O’Leary. As Mike Cury, he becomes enraged at Piggy’s callous order and transforms into Hurricane. After the battle, Hurricane tells Piggy that his hands are drip with mortal blood and his punishment awaiting him will never end. Meanwhile, in his office, Police Commissioner Regan braves the bombardment of criticism pouring from the lips of impatient Prosecutor Nelson. Nelson demands to have Piggy in custody. In with a flash, Piggy storms into the room with wings. The two want Piggy to talk, but he has already talked to Hurricane. The hero with the new information goes to Vanderpont Estate. He decides to crash masquerade ball to see Paul Sayden. Paul Sayden appears as the devil at the ball with his henchman Trigger. Trigger doesn’t realize his boss is really Hurricane’s cousin, Pluto. Pluto slips a lethal mickey in the punch as Hurricane watches. Hurricane transforms into disguise as angel. Yet, Pluto recognizes Hurricane thru his disguise. The entire universe seems to explode with the impact of the two colossal figures. At the D.A’s office, Piggy has named Paul Sayden as the chief of the murder ring. Prosecutor Nelson loses no time in tracking down Paul’s estate. They find Hurricane, but Pluto has vanished. However, Trigger Bates is dead. Hurricane says he must go for he is weak. An instant later, Hurricane’s blurry shape speeds past the officers and disappears from view, leaving the cops baffle. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * Items: * | StoryTitle6 = Stories from the Dark Age | Writer6_1 = Joe Simon | Writer6_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler6_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = Jack Kirby | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = In the prehistoric wilds of 50,000 B.C, the last of the shaggy ones, , has motion Tuk to his side. The shaggy one begins to tell a tale about the day two hairless ones were cast onto the shores by their tribesmen. The hairless ones were a couple named Phadion and Rhaya who also had their infant child with them. As soon as they arrived onto the unknown land, , the woolly horned, began a battle with Phadion. Sadly, the two died in the violent battle, leaving Rhaya alone with her child. Within moments the scent of the blood brought the four footed killer from the forest, Kag the lion wolf. Ak had witness the event and save Rhayda and her child. He took them to a cave where he began to worship the two. Later, while Ak hunted for food, Gru the lion found the worship cave and kills Rhayda. Before dying, Ak reveals to Tuk that he was baby that was brought to the shores. After hearing the tale, Tuk decides to leave his beloved rock country. On his journey he runs into Goreks and they attack Tuk. However, Tanir saves Tuk from the Goreks and the two decide to travel together. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Prehistoric Wilds of 50,000 B.C. | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Captain America chronology page * Bucky chronology page * Hurricane chronology page * Red Skull chronology page * Sando chronology page * Omar chronology page * Heinz Kruger chronology page * Peggy Carter chronology page * J. Arthur Grover chronology page * Abraham Erskine chronology page * Franklin Delano Roosevelt chronology page * Rathcone chronology page * Stranger chronology page * Herr Kameleon chronology page * Number 5 chronology page * Major Fields chronology page * Slug Chronology page * Major Croy chronology page * Genreal Charles Manor chronolgoy page * Mildred Manor chronology page * Trigger chronology page * Dum-Dum chronology page * Piggy Perroni chronology page * Police Comissioner Regan chronology page * Prosecutor Nelson chronology page * Ak chronology page * Tuk chronology page * Rhaya chronology page * Phadion chronolgy page * Tanir Chronology page * Gholla Chronology page * Kag Chronology page * Gru Chronology page * Goreks Chronology page | Notes = * The origin of Captain America is revealed in this issue. A more comprehensive version of his origin is chronicled in the Adventures of Captain America limited series. Cap makes a chronologically earlier appearance as Steve Rogers in the flashback sequences from Marvel Super-Heroes (Volume 2) #3 and Captain America (Volume 1) #255. ---- * Professor Reinstein is later revealed that his real name is Abraham Erskine. * The Nazi Spy is later revealed to be Heinz Kruger. * Agent X-13 is later revealed to be Betsy Ross Captain America: The 1940's Newspaper Strip #1 * The Secret Plan is later revealed to be called Operation Rebirth ---- * "Case No. 2" is retold in a new version in Tales of Suspense #64 * Fort Bix is changed to Camp Lehigh in the new version in Tales of Suspense. * Betsy Ross is revealed to Agent X-13 in Captain America: The 1940's Newspaper Strip #1. ---- * In "Chess Board of Death" Bucky is seen reading a copy of Marvel Comics ---- * Hurricane is later recon as being Mercury from the Golden Age and the Eternal Makkari. * Pluto is later recon as being Kro (Earth-616). | Trivia = * This is the first appearance of Captain America's wedge-shaped shield. With issue #2, he begins using his more traditional, red and white, disk shield. * The Red Skull that appears in this issue is not the same villain that most readers associate with Captain America. The more infamous Red Skull is actually Johann Schmidt, who does not make his actual first appearance until Captain America Comics #7. * In March 2011, a limited quantity remastered version of Captain America Comics 1 was released to commemerate Captain America's 70th anniversary. * The fourth story is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info. | Recommended = * Adventures of Captain America * Avengers (Volume 1) * Avengers (Volume 2) * Avengers (Volume 3) * Captain America Comics * Captain America (Volume 1) * Captain America (Volume 2) * Captain America (Volume 3) * Captain America (Volume 4) * Captain America (Volume 5) * Captain America and the Falcon * New Avengers * Tales of Suspense | Links = * Captain America Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Captain America Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Captain America article at Wikipedia * Captain America profile at Toonopedia * Captain America profile at the Marvel Directory * Captain America profile at the Marvel Universe * Captain America Fan Site * Bucky article at Wikipedia * Bucky profile at the Marvel Universe * Bucky profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull article at Wikipedia * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Universe }} Category:Sega - Captain America